


Running Can Only Get You So Far

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Grinding, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: Susie tries to rape Meg, succeeds, before Meg gives in and it turns into sex for the sex
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Meg Thomas, Susie/Meg Thomas
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Kudos: 28





	Running Can Only Get You So Far

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by a friend of mine, who mains meg and loves her to death, so i obliged and wrote this for them as best as i could, having never written girl-on-girl without toys before, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoy!

Megs legs were already burning, muscles straining to keep her standing as she ran, heartbeat loud and insistent in her ear as she waited for the final blow to land. The memory of seeing her teammates dead bodies, torn and mangled, was still fresh in her mind, reminding her to just keep running as she heard the Legion behind her, footsteps light and steady compared to her own fumbling sprint for safety.  
Susie was the second-most terrifying member of the Legion to meet, outranked only by Frank. Like Frank, she was ruthless, chasing her victims down with absurd speed and the vicious blade of her knife cut through flesh like butter. Joey and Julie sometimes almost seemed reluctant about the killing, but Frank and Susie? They never hesitated. They seemed to enjoy stretching the match out as much as possible, hitting the survivors over and over again to enjoy the thrill of violence and blood.

Meg pushed herself to keep running, wondering why Susie hadn’t already hit her. With her speed and precision, it shouldn’t be hard for her to put Meg down. What waited for her, however, wasn’t the sharp blade held tightly in Susie’s hand. When she was in range, Susie shot out her hand to grab Meg by her shirt, stopping her furious sprint and pulling her back, letting her land on the ground. Meg didn’t have time to react, feeling sharp rocks and pebbles bite into her back as she landed, groaning from the pain.  
Susie didn’t give her time to adjust, pouncing on her prey, straddling Meg as she forced her arms to the ground, pinning her down. Meg thrashed violently, making the rocks dig deeper into her back as she screamed.  
“What the hell do you want?! Just kill me already!” her shrill voice shouted, desperately wriggling in her captors grasp. Susie chuckled underneath her mask before doing something that Meg never in her life thought she’d do. She started rubbing her crotch against Meg through their jeans, moving back and forth as she let out small pants.  
“W-What the fuck are you doing?! Stop, get the fuck off me!!” Meg shouted, trying to get Susie off her as the killer just kept rubbing herself against her helpless victim. Letting go of one of Meg’s arms, she put the knife in her hand up against Meg’s throat instead, a clear warning, even though it didn’t mean much. This didn’t get past Meg, who threw a defiant glare at Susie, continuing to kick her legs. Soon enough, Susie got tired of playing around, lifting herself off of Meg and harshly grabbing her, pulling her up from the ground and heaving her over her shoulder instead, carrying her off towards the basement, Megs shouts falling on deaf ears.

Swiftly carrying her to the basement, Susie took out her belt with one hand, tying it around Megs hands and dropping her on the hook, letting gravity take over as Meg desperately tried to get better traction, her feet barely touching the floor. With both hands free and her victim utterly helpless, Susie dropped her knife and removed her mask, letting the piece of plastic drop down next to her weapon. Her hoodie was next to go, being thrown somewhere behind her as she made quick work of pulling down Megs pants, despite her kicking. Whenever she kicked, Meg was thrown off balance, needing to adjust herself so her feet touched the ground as much as possible. She’d rather not have her shoulders dislocate from the strain of hanging in the air. The entire time Susie removed her pants, Meg was shouting, her throat becoming slightly irritated from it all.  
Susie didn’t waste time, letting her fingers drag against Meg’s still clothed cunt, drawing a sharp gasp from the other woman. Meg can’t help but twitch, lightly bucking up into the touch as unwanted pleasure shoots up and down her spine. She doesn’t want this, but her body is acting like the opposite, trying to get more friction against her throbbing clit.  
“Please, please just stop,” she begs, quiet sobs escaping her as she tries to get away from Susie’s prodding fingers. The killer doesn’t stop, instead advancing her movements and pulling Meg’s underwear to the side, giving her access to Meg’s wet slit. Impatient as she is, Susie swiftly pushes one finger inside, then two, ignoring Megs pleas for mercy.

It doesn’t take long for Meg's body to crave more, bucking her hips in time with Susie thrusting her fingers into her, short gasps and moans escaping her involuntarily. When Meg finally realized Susie wasn’t going to stop, she gave in. She didn’t want to give Susie the satisfaction of raping her, even if she technically already had.  
Deciding to go with it, Meg let her body lead, lust-laced moans falling from her lips as she gave in to the pleasure from having Susie thrusting into her and rubbing her clit in unsteady intervals. When Susie noticed the lack of struggling, she looked up to see Meg looking back at her, eyes half-lidded and dark with both lust and hate. A spark of pleasure went right to her crotch at knowing that look was only for her. 

Feeling like Meg wasn’t going to cause a fuss anymore, Susie pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her pants before moving to lift Meg from the hook, letting her sink to the floor as her legs buckled. Deciding to keep the belt on for now, Susie kept an eye on Meg as she started to take off her own pants and underwear before sitting down on top of her, putting her hand on Meg’s chest to still her bucking, allowing herself to take the lead. In slow, almost languid motions, she starts moving back and forth, delicious friction against both their buds as Susie ground down against her. Putting her hands on Susie’s hips and grabbing on, Meg helped her move back and forth by moving her arms in rhythm.  
It didn’t take long for the feeling of her orgasm to sneak up on her, a growing feeling of electricity in her body bundling up in her abdomen as Susie kept grinding against her, a light sheen of sweat covering her scarred body. In a moment of sick adoration, surprising even herself, Meg pulled Susie down and kissed her fiercely, bucking her hips up into Susie’s as her orgasm threw itself over her.  
“Ah, fuuuuck,” she breathes into the kiss, feeling the way Susie shivers violently against her, still grinding as she came. In a fit of post-coital bliss, Meg throws an arm around Susie, who had collapsed against her.  
“You better give me the hatch now, you know?” she says, making Susie snort in laughter.  
“Yeah, sure. Do whatever,” Susie says, knowing one sacrifice more or less wouldn’t make a difference.  
“Good,” Meg says, letting her eyes fall closed as she gives herself a moment to rest. If Susie would kill her anyway, then fuck it. At least she didn’t need to chase after her.


End file.
